1. Technical Field
This invention relates recreational water board accessories and, more particularly, to a water board cover that provides for a water board to be towed behind a power water craft.
2. Prior Art
As any surfer knows, there is nothing to compare with the experience of catching a good wave. And while we may think of surfers as standing up and riding a surfboard, in fact there are several kinds of surfing, not all of which require the standard long or short board. Body-surfers, for example, launch themselves by swimming rapidly forward on the rising crest of a wave, which they then ride through the break. One popular variant of body-surfing involves the use of an inexpensive boogie-board—a torso-length board, generally formed of Styrofoam or a similar synthetic foam, which the rider places beneath his chest and stomach and holds onto with both hands, kicking to propel himself along with the crest of a wave. Boogie-boards generally include a leash or cord which the surfer can attach to wrist or ankle, and thereby remain tethered to the board. Boogie boards are also widely known and sold as water boards.
A wake-board is of similar dimensions to a boogie-board, but is designed for towing behind a boat, and is generally composed of higher-grade materials with a correspondingly higher cost. Wake-boards are sometimes referred to as knee-boards: these have a cinch-strap which the rider, kneeling, tightens across the back of his knees or calves, enabling him to perform aerial maneuvers without leaving the board. Other wake-boards can be ridden like boogie-boards, and towed behind a boat.
Boogie-boards are cheap and versatile, and a favorite along our beaches. On inland waters, however, where the closest thing to surf is a boat wake, boogie-boards are less than satisfactory.
The invention to be described in this report came about when the inventor became frustrated in his efforts to tow boogie-boards by their leash—which doesn't work for long, as the pulling force of the tow-rope tends to pull the leash out through the Styrofoam of the board.
Conventional boogie-boards, as opposed to the more expensive wake-boards or knee-boards, are cheap, and can be found in most any discount or variety store anywhere in vicinity of a sizable body of water—that is, boogie-boards are relatively expendable, and can be replaced when they break, as sometimes they do. And while boogie boards are great for body-surfing, they are not strong enough to withstand the forces of being towed.
Accordingly, a need remains for a recreational water board cover apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides an innovative and practical recreational water board cover apparatus that